undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ruines/Puzzles
Les énigmes sont un composant notable d'Undertale et sont introduites par Toriel. Toriel assiste le protagoniste pour résoudre le premier puzzle des Ruines avant de l'abandonner. L'énigme de la Route du Milieu L'énigme de la Route du Milieu est la première énigme que le protagoniste rencontre dans les Ruines. Cette énigme est faite de six boutons placés sur le sol et d'un levier. Une plaque sur le mur dit: "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish one. Both not walk the middle." (Seuls les courageux peuvent continuer. Les braves, les imprudents. Les deux ne marchent pas au milieu.) Elle donne au protagoniste un indice sur quels boutons appuyer ou pas. Résoudre l'énigme ouvre la porte. Toutefois, Toriel résout l'énigme avant que le protagoniste n'ait pu agir avec l'énigme. La Salle des Leviers La Salle des Leviers est une salle avec trois leviers sur le mur, deux ponts, des pics sur le chemin de la salle suivante et une plaque sur le mur disant "Stay on the path." (Reste sur le chemin.) Cette phrase donne un indice au protagoniste sur le chemin qu'il doit prendre pour trouver le bon levier. Les phrases "Please press this switch" (Tire ce levier, s'il-te-plaît) et "Please press this switch too" (Tire ce levier aussi, s'il-te-plaît) ont été rajoutées par Toriel par la suite pour que le protagoniste puisse les utiliser. Dans le Mode Difficile, ces phrases sont effacées, rendant l'énigme plus "dure". Si le protagoniste tente de lever le troisième levier alors que Toriel marche, le message "Wow! You are super fast at being wrong." (Wow! Tu es super rapide pour te tromper.) s'affiche, alors que "Would you smooch a ghost?" (Veux-tu embrasser un fantôme?) s'affiche quand la bonne réponse est donnée. L'Énigme du Plan L'Énigme du Plan est une pièce en deux parties dont l'une à gauche de la pièce possède un chemin marqué sur le sol et l'autre à droite est composée de pics et d'eau. La plaque au milieu de la salle affiche "''La pièce de l'ouest sert de plan à celle de l'est". Cet indice signifie que le chemin marqué sur le sol indique le chemin qu'il faut suivre à travers les pics pour résoudre l'énigme. Quand le protagoniste arrive à la partie droite de la salle pour la première fois, Toriel lui prend la main et marche avec lui sur le chemin des pics car elle a peur qu'il échoue, bien qu'il est impossible de marcher sur des pics non-rétractables. L'énigme de la pierre L'énigme de la pierre est constituée de deux pièces avec une barrière de pics infranchissables et des pierres prêtes à être poussées sur des plaques de pression. Sur l'affiche dans la première pièce, on peut lire : ''"Three out of four gray rocks recommend you push them." (Trois pierres grises sur quatre vous recommandent de les pousser). La première pièce peut être traversée en poussant la seule pierre sur la case blanche, ainsi, les pics seront désactivés. C'est le tout premier puzzle que le protagoniste résout tout seul. La seconde pièce contient les trois autre pierres mentionnées et les cases blanches sur lesquelles elles peuvent être poussées. Il peut être résolu en demandant plusieurs fois à la pierre du bas de bouger sur la plaque. Une fois que le protagoniste approche les pics désactivés, la pierre bouge à nouveau, ce qui réactive les pics. Le protagoniste doit donc lui redemander de rester en place. C'est une référence au panneau vu plus tôt dans les Ruines. Les deux pierres au-dessus de la pierre récalcitrante n'ont pas besoin d'être poussées pour passer le pont. Parler encore à la pierre à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste la fera demander au protagoniste de la pousser jusqu'à la surface. L'énigme des feuilles L'énigme des feuilles est située dans une salle en deux étages, elle consiste à trouver le bon chemin pour parvenir de l'autre côté de la salle alors que le sol est fissuré, sachant que marcher au mauvais endroit fera tomber le protagoniste dans une salle située plus bas. Une affiche située sur un des murs de la première salle indique: "Please don't step on the leaves." (S'il vous plaît, ne marchez pas sur les feuilles) Cela permet d'aider le joueur à comprendre la solution au puzzle qui est de prêter attention à la localisation des feuilles de la salle du bas afin de savoir où marcher au premier étage. Lire l'affiche dans la salle du haut affichera "Didn't you read the sign downstairs?" (N'as-tu pas lu le panneau en bas?) car le protagoniste est obligé de se tenir sur des feuilles pour lire la plaque. Si le protagoniste tombe dix fois à travers le sol, le son de Legendary Hero retentit et permet de pouvoir marcher à n'importe quel endroit de l'étage sans tomber et donc de pouvoir finir l'énigme. Cependant, le joueur peut également glitcher à travers le mur au dessus de la sortie et marcher hors de l'écran. On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut y trouver. Un mois avant que la Démo d'Undertale ne soit rendue publique, selon Toby Fox, ce puzzle était prévu pour être plus dur que la version finale car le chemin était plus sinueux et il n'y avait pas de marques sur le sol."can you believe this puzzle used to be harder. jesus christ. also there were no markings or cracks on the ground" - Toby Fox. 24 septembre 2015. Twitter. L'énigme au levier L'énigme au levier est une pièce qui possède 6 fissures dans l'étage du dessus. Chaque fissure mène à une salle individuelle recouverte de feuilles mortes. Sur la plaque collée au mur est écrit "There is just one switch" (Il n'y a qu'un seul levier) donnant l'indice au protagoniste qu'il faut trouver la salle individuelle menant au levier pour réduire les pics menant à la prochaine salle, la salle tournante des leviers. En bas au centre, Napstablook n'est pas présent si le personnage lui était hostile lors de son combat. Autrement, il est allongé sur les feuilles. Il dit qu'il est tombé dans un trou, et s'en va en se rappelant que les fantômes peuvent voler. La salle tournante des leviers La salle tournante des leviers est le dernier puzzle des Ruines. Ce puzzle se trouve dans la même salle qui tourne à 90° quatre fois, ramenant dans la salle initiale le protagoniste s'il presse le mauvais levier. * La première salle a une plaque qui indique "La porte au loin n'est pas une sortie. Elle marque simplement une rotation en perspective." Le protagoniste n'a besoin de rien faire dans cette salle, puisque les pics sont réduits. * La seconde salle a une plaque qui indique "Si vous pouvez lire ceci, pressez le levier bleu". Si le protagoniste se trompe de levier à deux reprises, il remarque la position du levier bleu derrière le pilier à l'entrée. * La troisième salle a une plaque qui indique "Si vous pouvez lire ceci, pressez le levier rouge", visible dans cette salle. * La quatrième salle a une plaque qui indique "Si vous pouvez lire ceci, pressez le levier vert", placé derrière le pilier en haut à gauche dans le coin de cette salle. Références de:‎Ruinen/Puzzles en:Ruins/Puzzles ja:Ruins/パズル pl:Ruiny/Zagadki ru:Руины/Загадки Catégorie:Puzzles